It is known in the art to provide a bow-stand for supporting a bow in an upright position. Representative U.S. patents which disclose conventional bow stands or holders are:
U.S. Pat. No. 3,219,299; Snider et al; Nov. 23, 1965 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,256,872; Koser; June 21, 1966 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,286,961; Mandolare; Nov. 22, 1966 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,441,241; Brooks; Apr. 29, 1969 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,584,820; Butcher, Sr.; June 15, 1971
Conventional bow stands of the types disclosed in these patents leave much to be desired. Initially, they are designed primarily to support earlier styles of bows and are not particularly well suited to support compound bows. Further, these conventional bow stands have very limited versatility, are often difficult and cumbersome to transport, and are not easily assembled and disassembled. Thus, they cannot be used satisfactorily when it is desired to hunt from a location such as in a tree, for example, because the conventional bow stands cannot always be mounted on a hunter's tree support so as to enable the hunter to align the bow properly and simultaneously to enable the hunter to remain in a comfortable position on his perch and in readiness should game appear in the expected target area.